Crazy For Love
by winterdee
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang serasa jungkir balik gara-gara si berengsek Sasuke. [SasuNaru! ManxMan]
1. chapter 1

ALL CHARACTER @ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, YAOI!, Mature Content, Harsh Words, Typo (s)

.

.

.

.

        DIA bukanlah sosok hero yang dihormati dan selalu dinanti oleh banyak orang, tetapi dia mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merindukan kehadirannya. Dia bukan tipe anak yang pintar dalam bidang akademik, tapi ia sangat jeli dengan sekitarnya. Dia mungkin ceroboh dan nekat, tapi dia tidak sebodoh yang orang-orang kira. Memang sangat berbeda jauh dari anggota keluarganya yang terkenal perfeksionis.

        Yeah.. Jika diibaratkan, maka ia dan anggota keluarganya itu seperti dua mata koin yang saling bersisian. Berdekatan namun dengan arah yang berlawanan. Berbeda tapi tak bisa saling dipisahkan. Sebab memang seperti itulah semesta. Akan selalu ada perbedaan yang menyertai setiap individunya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pelajari dari masa ke masa selama perjalanan hidupnya. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia menemui orang yang sangat berseberangan dengannya, itu sudah tak terhitung lagi bahkan jika ia menggunakan seluruh jari tangan dan kakinya yang syukurlah lengkap. Dan dari keseluruhannya, ada hal yang selama ini ia yakini dari hasil mengamati. Bahwa perbedaan itulah yang membuat keberlangsungan suatu arus kehidupan terasa lengkap dan seimbang.

"NARUTOOO."

      Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dia juga punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat anggota keluarganya bertingkah di luar jalur mereka. Contohnya saja seperti saat ini, ia dengan mudah membuat sang ayah yang terkenal kalem berteriak seperti ibu-ibu kompleks.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanyanya kalem.

        Sang ayah menggeram, menatap tajam anak lelaki yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan raut tak berdosa. Di tangan kanan sang anak ada sebuah kuas berlumuran cat air, sedangkan di tangan kirinya tengah memegang palet.

"Kamu ini benar-benar,"–sang ayah, Minato, memijit pelipisnya pelan–"ah, ibumu pasti akan mengamuk saat pulang nanti."

       Naruto cengengesan. Ia melempar kuasnya ke sembarang arah, menyebabkan Minato melotot keji ke arahnya. Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto, walau sang ayah kini sudah memasang wajah paling menyeramkan pun ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Aku cuma berlatih melukis kok," ujarnya.

        Minato merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut kencang mendengarnya. Ia mendekati Naruto yang tengah mengipasi hasil karyanya yang sungguh mengerikan dengan sebuah buku tulis. Memang benar kalau kemampuan melukis Naruto itu di bawah rata-rata dan butuh diasah, namun ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kini Minato hanya mampu menatap miris selimut putih kesayangan istrinya yang terbentang bagai kanvas di sebuah jemuran. Dan oh! jangan lupakan coretan tak berbentuk yang terpampang di sana.

Minato merasa jika sebentar lagi musibah akan melanda kedamaiannya.

"Melukis itu ada tempatnya son, apa kamu nggak tahu apa itu kanvas?" tanya sang ayah.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "tahu kok, tapi aku lupa beli."

Minato meremas rambutnya. "Astaga! Terus kenapa menggambar di selimut kesayangan Ibu?"

"Soalnya aku gemas Yah lihat kepolosan selimut yang berkibar-kibar." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

       Minato menghela napas, entah dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga ia harus menghadapi kelakuan nakal anak keduanya yang super menyebalkan. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia masih tetap belum terbiasa. Bahkan anak pertamanya itu pernah menangis saking kesalnya dengan sang adik. Dan istrinya pernah menyiram diri sendiri dengan segelas air dingin saking emosinya pada si bungsu.

        Wajah Naruto memang seperti malaikat, tapi jangan salah! Wajahnya merupakan wujud nyata dari sebuah ketidak sinkronan. Karena sesungguhnya sosok asli yang ada dibalik itu adalah titisan iblis yang sulit ditaklukkan bahkan oleh mereka yang merupakan keluarganya. Tapi meski demikian, ada satu hal yang Minato syukuri dari Naruto. Dia bukanlah anak manja yang hobi memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tuanya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa nggak pinjam Dei saja? Dia kan berkecimpung di dunia seni juga, mungkin dia menyimpan kanvas di kamarnya," saran Minato.

Naruto memutar bola matanya yang sebiru lautan itu. "Ayah, kak Dei itu berkecimpung dalam seni pahat bukan seni lukis. Jadi mana mungkin dia punya kanvas? Ayah lupa ya?"

       Minato terbahak, ia baru menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Berhadapan dengan Naruto memang menyebalkan, ia selalu berhasil menjatuhkan image-nya. Minato mendekati sang anak, kemudian mengacak surai yang sewarna miliknya itu dengan gemas.

"Ayah, berhenti mengacak rambutku! Ayah membuatnya gagal terlihat keren," protes Naruto.

        Ia melangkah mundur, berusaha menghindari tangan sang ayah yang masih berusaha meraih rambutnya yang menurut Naruto paling keren se-Tokyo.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah." Minato mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayah, ngomong-ngomong Ibu pulang arisan jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, mungkin sebentar lagi. Kenapa?"

Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kalau begitu—"

"Bye ayah."

       Minato melongo, menatap kepergian Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, benar-benar kacau. Keadaannya sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. Kalau begini apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya? Ia yakin, saat istrinya pulang nanti ia pasti akan diamuk secara ganas oleh wanita yang sering Naruto sebut macan betina itu.

       Naruto menghentikan larinya begitu sampai di luar gerbang rumahnya. Ia membungkuk, kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Membuat jengkel ayahnya adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, dan ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengulanginya.

"Hahaha.. senangnya," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

       Untuk merayakan kebahagiaan yang hari ini masih senantiasa menghampirinya. Naruto menendang sebuah kaleng bekas minuman ke sembarang arah. Matanya terus mengikuti arah kaleng tersebut melayang. Bersiul pelan ketika menyaksikan hasil dari aksinya. Namun naas, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang ngambek padanya. Buktinya sekarang ia malah mendapat kesialan yang tak terduga.

       BRUUK

       Motor beserta pengendaranya jatuh terjerembab setelah kepalanya terhantam kaleng terbang milik Naruto. Naruto panik, ia pasti akan habis kalau orang itu membawa perkara ini ke kantor polisi. Bagaimana pun juga tindakannya tadi memang sedikit berbahaya, bahkan ia sempat mendengar suara hantaman yang keras akibat beradunya helm dan kaleng tersebut.

Naruto berlari ke arah orang tersebut.

"Uhm, ma—maaf,"–Naruto gelagapan–"aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

       Orang itu bangkit dengan susah payah, kemudian secara kasar mencopot helm-nya. Tampaklah wajah dingin tersebut. Naruto mengenalinya, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Senior-nya di sekolah. Naruto semakin shock, dan seketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ini sih sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, pikirnya. Bisa-bisanya ia malah terlibat masalah dengan manusia yang paling banyak dimusuhi oleh murid lelaki di sekolah. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Kamu—" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Se–senior, ampuni aku." Naruto buru-buru membantu sang senior mendirikan motor yang menurut Naruto, sumpah berat banget.

"Kamu tahu?"–orang itu menatap tajam Naruto–"kamu benar-benar idiot."

      Naruto tidak terima, memangnya siapa orang ini? Beraninya mengatai Naruto idiot. Baru saja Naruto akan menghantam wajah tanpa ekspresi itu dengan tinjunya, ia segera tersadar.

Tentu saja dia kakak kelasmu yang patut kamu hindari Naruto, ia merutuk dalam hati.

        Naruto tidak boleh macam-macam kalau tidak mau semakin terlibat dengannya. Jadi ia kembali menenangkan diri sendiri setelah beberapa kali menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sebagai pertanggung jawaban, izinkan aku mengobati lukamu senior." Naruto tersenyum paksa.

Orang itu menjawab singkat, "tidak perlu."

"Tapi—"

       Orang itu mendekat, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. Kemudian berbisik, "hari ini kamu kulepaskan, tapi ingat satu hal! Aku selalu mengawasimu, Naruto."

        Naruto membeku, oh tidak.. senior-nya ini tahu namanya. Ia sungguh tidak pernah tahu kalau ia seterkenal ini, hingga orang paling fenomenal karena tabiat buruknya pun mengenali dirinya. Naruto merutuki pikiran absurd-nya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Naruto berniat akan menjauhkan jarak mereka, tapi aksinya sudah terhenti lebih dulu bahkan sebelum sempat terlaksana. Orang itu menjilat telinganya, membuat sang pemilik berjengit kaget ketika sesuatu yang lembab itu menyentuhnya. Gila, orang ini menjilat telinganya. Sekali lagi, MENJILAT. Naruto histeris seketika. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian menuding Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Dasar homo brengsek," umpatnya, "fuck you!"

       Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki halaman rumah sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi.

Lucunya, pikir Sasuke.

* * *

       Sore ini Naruto memutuskan untuk bersantai di sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah. Mood-nya memburuk setelah kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati tempat yang terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya itu dengan tidak bersemangat. Oh tentu saja, ini kan hari libur.

      Melihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang bertebaran di sekitarnya, ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu. Seharusnya ia ke sini mengajak kekasihnya juga, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merengut kesal begitu ingat kalau ia ini single. 'Jomblo buluk' kalau kata Deidara—kakak laki-lakinya. Jadi ya begitulah, ia hanya mampu menatap mencemooh setiap pasangan kekasih yang dilewatinya.

"Hih apa-apaan sih mereka? Mengganggu pemandangan tahu nggak," gerutunya sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghadang langkah kakinya

      Ia berhenti di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, duduk santai sembari mengamati dua orang bocah yang tengah berebut sebuah boneka barbie. Boneka yang selalu terlihat konyol di matanya. Dan dua anak itu terlihat lebih konyol lagi. Karena, hei.. mereka berdua itu kan laki-laki. Kenapa harus memperebutkan benda seperti itu? Sungguh menggelikan.

      Ia terkikik melihat mereka yang saling mendorong manja. Kalauyang ada di posisi salah satu anak itu Naruto, mungkin lawan berebutnya sudah menangis dari tadi. Soalnya Naruto tidak akan ragu untuk menendang. Katakanlah Naruto itu kasar dan barbar, tapi memang seperti itulah cara bertahan hidup seorang laki-laki a la Naruto Namikaze. Selama ia tidak bertindak kasar pada seorang perempuan, Naruto rasa itu tidak masalah.

"Kita bertemu lagi, manis."

      Sebuah suara bergema di indera pendengarannya. Berat serta seksi. Benar-benar terdengar sangat manly. Dan hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Naruto iri setengah mati. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kan tidak memiliki suara yang seperti itu. Bahkan teman-temannya bilang, suara Naruto itu sedikit cempreng dan mengganggu. Ketika dia berbicara, orang akan menganggap bahwa ia sangat berisik. Meskipun hanya satu kalimat yang keluar.

      Naruto menoleh. Di sana, hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya sesosok lelaki menyeringai angkuh pada dirinya. Entah kesialan apalagi ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ia kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut melompati bangku taman, kemudian duduk dengan seenak pantatnya di sebelah Naruto. Manik hitam yang tampak gelap sekelam langit malam itu terus mengarah padanya. Dan tatapan itu benar-benar.. terasa begitu menusuk. Naruto risih, jadi ia melotot ke Sasuke. Tapi sayang, hal tersebut sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Senior, aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan. Tapi lebih baik kalau senior tidak mendekatiku lagi. Bukankah sebelumnya kita tidak pernah saling menyapa?" ujar Naruto.

       Sasuke mendengus, nampak sekali kalau ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia mencengkram dagu Naruto, kemudian mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepas apa yang sudah ku bidik," desis Sasuke.

Naruto melengos. "Aku bukan buruan, sialan. Dan kamu pun bukan pemburu dengan laras panjang. Jadi hentikan saja!"

"Tidak akan," tolak Sasuke.

      Naruto sudah habis kesabaran. Segera saja ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Tinjunya melayang begitu saja, menyentuh wajah putih tersebut dengan kencang. Sasuke terdorong sedikit ke samping. Kemudian Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang sudah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sembari mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Hei dua kakak itu sedang berkelahi," ujar salah satu anak yang tadi sibuk berebut boneka.

"Wah iya, apa kita harus melapor pada tuan polisi?" tanya anak satunya lagi.

      Naruto menoleh ke mereka. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan menusuknya. Kedua anak itu mengkerut ketakutan sebelum berlari sambil berteriak histeris.

"Mamaaa, ada kakak galak. "

"Kamu menakuti mereka, manis," kata Sasuke.

"Berhenti menyebutku manis, Teme," protes Naruto tak terima.

"Baiklah, Dobe."

"Aku bukan dobe, sialan." Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke.

"Oke, sayang."

"Diam atau kurobek mulut busukmu itu," ancam Naruto.

     Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Begitu puas melihat wajah kesal Naruto yang menggelikan. Sedikit seram namun lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Apalagi ketika bibir itu bergerak-gerak menyerukan protesnya, sungguh menggoda. Sasuke jadi ingin menciumnya, kemudian menghisapnya sampai puas.

"Hn."

      Perkataan Sasuke yang tak jelas apa maksudnya itu membuat Naruto ingin mengubur laki-laki itu sesegera mungkin. Naruto jadi berpikir, mungkinkah ini balasan atas segala perbuatannya yang sering mengganggu orang lain selama ini? Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesal. Tapi Sasuke itu benar-benar memuakkan.

     Seandainya membunuh itu tidak dosa, dan Naruto merupakan seorang psychopat gila haus darah. Ia pasti sudah memutilasi lelaki tersebut sampai tidak bersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berharga atau tidaknya sebuah kenangan, tidak dinilai dari bagaimana hal tersebut terjadi di awal.

Melainkan, lebih kepada seberapa sulitnya hal tersebut luruh dari ingatan kita."— (Chapter 1, selesai.)

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Hello semuanya.. mungkin cerita ini masih acak-acakan, tidak masuk akal, alur kecepetan. Morat-marit. Amburadul. Atau apapun itu. Yang jelas gue makasih banget buat siapapun yang baca cerita ini.

—Kritik dan saran akan gue terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi tolong sampaikan secara sopan!

(Ok, see you in next chapter guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL CHARACTER** @ Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : OOC, YAOI!, Mature Content, Harsh Words, Typo (s), and etc._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _NARUTO_** sangat tahu, ada beberapa hal yang memang sulit untuk ia hindari meskipun otak liciknya telah ikut andil. Salah satunya sekolah. _Well_ , dia tahu sekolah sangat penting untuk masa depannya. Tapi, demi Tuhan.. ia sangat benci pelajaran matematika lebih dari apapun itu. Dan ia juga benci harus bangun setiap pagi dengan diiringi teriakan serta gedoran sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Sungguh, itu sangat-sangat mengganggu. Meskipun menyebalkan, sayangnya ia tidak bisa lari dan juga harus tetap menghadapinya dengan tegar serta lapang dada.

Ia keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi, di pundaknya tersampir ransel hitam kesayangan. Kado dari neneknya yang super seksi. Dia melangkah dengan sedikit berlari, menuruni satu per satu anak tangga yang jumlahnya malas sekali ia hitung. Sudah ia katakan bukan kalau ia benci matematika? Tidak terkecuali segala tetek bengek yang menyertai, terutama menghitung. Suara langkahnya benar-benar gaduh, tapi ia sama sekali tidak perduli kalau hal tersebut akan mengganggu penghuni lainnya. Lagipula jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang protes, Naruto tetap akan menang dengan segala _argument_ yang dilontarkannya.

"Selamat pagi, cantik," sapa Naruto pada sang ibu.

Kushina mendengus, anak bungsunya itu memang sedikit kurang ajar. "Berhenti merayu ibumu, Naru- _chan_!"

Naruto tergelak mendengarnya, ia menghampiri Kushina yang sedang mengaduk segelas susu di meja dapur kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada pundak sang ibu dengan manja.

"Ibu, aku minta tambah uang saku dong," ujar Naruto.

"Kamu ini benar-benar," gerutu Kushina, "berbuat manis kalau ada maunya saja."

Sang ibu berbalik, menatap anak bungsunya dengan galak. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, Naruto malah cengengesan tak jelas.

"Hehe.. jadi bagaimana? Ibu setuju kan? Pasti Ibu akan menambah uang jajanku jadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya kan?" Naruto mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

Memasang ekspresi anak anjing terbuang yang sudah ia pelajari mati-matian dari Akamaru, anjing kesayangan milik temannya. Naruto harap-harap cemas, menanti keputusan akhir dari Kushina.

"Jangan, Bu! Dia pasti akan membeli majalah porno lagi kalau Ibu mengabulkannya." Si sulung Deidara muncul di pintu dapur.

Naruto melotot tak terima. _Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan_ , pikirnya. Sudah cukup ia merelakan semua majalahnya yang bergambar wanita seksi dijadikan abu oleh sang ibu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan rencananya kali ini gagal. Ia dan pamannya bahkan sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari untuk membeli majalah dewasa yang edisinya terbatas itu. Jadi dengan cepat ia segera melancarkan jurus tipu dayanya yang lain. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya terkatup di depan dada, Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya. Sungguh menggemaskan, Kushina pasti akan cepat luluh kalau saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana watak asli anaknya.

Naruto itu memang banyak ulah. Setiap hari akan ada saja kelakuannya yang membuat orang lain mengelus dada. Bahkan Deidara pernah bilang kalau Naruto mungkin saja telah dirasuki jin jahat sejak lahir ke dunia saking sebalnya dengan sang adik. Oleh sebab itulah sang ibu sangat sulit untuk melepas perhatiannnya dari Naruto. Beliau selalu khawatir secara berlebihan. Kushina takut Naruto akan berbuat macam-macam yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan beli yang macam-macam kok. Ya ya?" bujuk Naruto.

Deidara kembali menyahut, "jangan dengarkan dia, Bu!"

Naruto mendengus. "Kak Dei, kamu pasti menyimpan dendam padaku kan?"

Deidara tergelak. "Kamu pintar sekali, adik manis."

Naruto merengut kemudian mengadu,"Bu, lihat! Apa-apaan anakmu yang satu itu."

"Dia kakakmu Naruto." Sang ibu mengingatkan.

"Mana mungkin aku punya kakak yang tidak keren begini," keluh Naruto.

Deidara berjalan menuju kulkas sembari melirik Naruto sinis. "Mengacalah bocah!"

"Sudah-sudah,"–Kushina menengahi–"Naru, lebih baik kamu segera berangkat! Ayah sudah menunggu di luar tuh. Dan Dei, bukankah hari ini kamu ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Kenapa masih saja bersantai?"

Keduanya melempar tatapan protes pada Kushina, yang kemudian hanya diabaikan oleh wanita tersebut. Naruto kesal bukan main, gagal sudah rencana indah yang telah tersusun cantik di kepalanya. Kalau begini siapa yang patut disalahkan? Dirinya sendiri? Kakaknya yang sialan? Ibunya yang galak? Ayahnya yang sok _cool_? Atau tetangga sebelahnya yang sudah kakek-kakek bau tanah? Akibat sudah terlanjur kecewa, ia berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Melangkah sambil mengunyah roti tawar yang sebelumnya ia raih sembarangan dari atas meja makan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi karena ia sering bangun telat, jatahnya itu selalu ludes lebih dulu karena di babat habis oleh Deidara. Kakaknya memang sedikit rakus, tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Bedanya, kalau Naruto hanya rakus pada ramen maka Deidara rakus pada segala.

Naruto memang terlihat seperti memiliki _fetish_ terhadap makanan berkuah itu.

"Kamu lama sekali, Nak. Kita sudah hampir terlambat," tegur Minato.

Minato sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya, jas hitam miliknya tersampir manis di pundak lebar tersebut. Naruto meringis. Sebenarnya walaupun ia sering berbuat sedikit kurang ajar pada Minato, diam-diam ia selalu kagum padanya. Sebab ayahnya itu masih terlihat sangat keren dan gagah diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala empat. Naruto jadi curiga kalau sang ayah sebenarnya pakai susuk awet muda. Tapi tentu itu hanya pikiran _absurd_ -nya saja.

"Santai dong, Yah. Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahi walau ayah telat sekalipun," ujar Naruto.

"Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Ayah boleh bermalas-malasan, Nak," balas Minato.

Dia mendorong sang anak untuk segera memasuki mobil, lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Duduk santai pada kursi kemudi. Setelah mobil melaju, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan terkurung dalam suasana hening yang melingkupi. Minato fokus pada jalanan, sedangkan Naruto lebih fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri yang sudah melalang buana entah ke mana. Sebenarnya alasan utama Naruto diam adalah karena ia masih terpikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Otaknya sedang merancang rencana jahat untuk membuat Sasuke jera dan tidak akan berani macam-macam lagi dengannya. Namun tidak satu pun ada yang masuk akal.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Suara sang ayah memecah keheningan.

Kening Naruto berkerut, namun hanya sebentar. Karena setelahnya kepala dengan surai pirang cerah itu menggeleng kencang.

"Haha apa sih Ayah ini," elaknya, "aku nggak apa-apa, Yah."

Minato menghela napas. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Naruto mengangguk. Ketika sudah berjarak tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Naruto menjerit, "Ayah berhenti! Aku turun di sini saja."

Minato meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jalanan yang tak begitu ramai tersebut.

Minato menatapnya curiga. "Kamu tidak berniat bolos kan, Nak?"

"Tidak, Yah. Ayah tenang saja! Aku meminta turun di sini karena ada janji dengan teman kok, bukannya untuk bolos," ujar Naruto meyakinkan sang ayah.

"Baiklah ayah percaya, belajar yang rajin ya, Nak!" Minato menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Iya, Yah. _Bye_." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menjauh.

...

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah suram, hal yang sudah biasa bagi seluruh penghuni di dalamnya. Karena, memang seperti itulah Uchiha bungsu. Ia berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang yang letaknya di ujung dekat jendela. Posisi yang menurutnya sangat strategis karena letaknya yang mengarah langsung ke kelas sang pujaan hati. Dari tempat ini ia bisa mengamati anak lelaki berambut secerah matahari itu keluar-masuk kelas. Ia duduk tenang di sana, tidak memperdulikan suasana kelas yang mulai ramai.

Suasana semakin gaduh ketika seorang siswa bergigi runcing mulai menampakkan eksistensinya di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi kawan-kawanku yang dimuliakan," kata si gigi runcing—Suigetsu, dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan _volume_ -nya.

"Berhentilah membuat kegaduhan Suigetsu!" tegur si ketua kelas.

Yang lain bersorak menyetujui, sebab saat ini sebagian besar isi kelas tengah menyalin tugas milik teman mereka secara berjamaah. Atau istilah kerennya _Copy Paste._ Hal yang sudah terlalu biasa untuk murid sekolah, bahkan terkadang demi hal tersebut mereka rela berangkat pagi dan tidak sarapan. Lalu apakah Sasuke ikut-ikutan? Tentu saja tidak, dia ini anak bandel yang elit. Walau pun sering membolos dan berkelahi, dia tidak melupakan tugasnya.

Suigetsu merengut, lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi kayu yang terasa keras.

"Aku pinjam buku PR-mu dong," kata Suigetsu dengan raut memohon yang berlebihan.

"Hn."

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari teman seperjuangannya, bocah itu segera menggeledah ransel Sasuke dengan ganas. Sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan dalam gerakannya, mengakibatkan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan titik fokusnya ke gedung di ujung sana. Tidak lama kemudian, matanya berkilat misterius ketika menangkap pemandangan seorang siswa tengah melangkah bersisian dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Mereka berhenti secara bersamaan kemudian duduk di bangku depan kelas tersebut. Dua orang tersebut terlihat begitu gembira, membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Katakan Sasuke itu pencemburu dan posesif tingkat akut, tapi memang seperti itulah dirinya. Tawa Naruto yang begitu lepas, membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan di mata Sasuke. Saking fokusnya, ia sampai tak sadar kalau teman sebangkunya sudah datang dan ikut melihat apa yang tengah diamatinya. Ia baru sadar ketika Juugo mulai membuka suara.

"Masih bertahan dengan hobimu itu Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, namun tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Kamu ini _cupu_ sekali Sasuke," sindir Juugo yang diiringi tawa menggelegar dari Suigetsu.

Bocah bergigi runcing itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menyalinnya. Namun telinganya selalu aktif mendengar pembicaraan orang lain di sekitarnya. Apalagi kalau yang berhubungan dengan si dingin Sasuke, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memiliki rasa keingin tahuan tinggi.

"Iya dia memang _cupu_ soal cinta," sahut Suigetsu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus mengalihkan fokusnya dari objek yang paling disukainya.

Sasuke menggeram, "apa maksud kalian?"

" _Yeah_ , kamu tahu lah. Maksudku, kalau kamu suka ya dekati dia lalu minta dia jadi pacarmu. Tapi yang kulihat selama enam bulan ini, kamu hanya mengamatinya diam-diam terus," oceh Juugo.

"Benar, kamu pikir cinta tanpa usaha akan berhasil? Yang ada kamu akan menyesal saat dia dimiliki orang lain." Kali ini Suigetsu telah benar-benar meninggalkan aktivitas semulanya.

"Aku sudah kok," ujarnya singkat.

Suigetsu tampak antusias. " _Huh? Seriously?_ Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Sasuke diam.

"Kamu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Entahlah," jawabnya.

Ya, entahlah. Ia tidak yakin akan menjawab apa. Sasuke bingung apakah tindakannya kemarin termasuk hal yang tidak-tidak atau bukan. Namun Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sudah hafal dengan Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Mereka yakin Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu, sebab Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sulit menahan diri. Dan mereka paham itu.

"Kamu benar-benar payah," ejek Suigetsu.

 _Sepertinya aku memang melakukan hal yang salah_ , pikirnya.

...

Lonceng dari surga telah berkumandang. Bukan, itu bukan benar-benar lonceng dari surga. Itu hanyalah bel waktu istirahat, tapi Naruto yang menganggapnya demikian. Memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi teman-temannya setuju dengannya kok. Tanpa menunggu komando, para penghuni setiap ruang kelas segera berhamburan keluar menuju destinasi masing-masing. Kalau Naruto sih jelas kantin. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, Naruto ingin segera mengisi perutnya yang sudah mengadakan konser seriosa.

"Pelan-pelan dong!" tegur Kiba.

"Aku lapar banget tahu, aku bisa mati kalau nggak segera makan ramen," kata Naruto.

"Berlebihan,"–Kiba memutar bola matanya malas–"kamu selalu brutal setiap lapar."

Naruto tertawa lebar, tidak begitu memperdulikan perkataan Kiba. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggeret paksa tangan si pecinta anjing.

Mereka sudah tiba di kantin. Naruto mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang kosong, lalu menarik tangan Kiba menuju meja yang letaknya di tengah. Ia duduk manis di sana, sedang Kiba memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Naruto mempermalukan dirinya dengan berteriak kesetanan pada si penjaga kantin.

Naruto bersenandung riang, matanya berbinar begitu antusias. Sampai hadirlah seseorang yang kini ia anggap sebagai musuh terbesarnya duduk seenak jidat di hadapannya dengan diikuti dua teman yang Naruto yakin sama sialnya dengan orang tersebut.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Mau apa hah?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Menemui mu tentu saja."

"Pergi sana!" usir Naruto.

"Tidak." Sasuke menolak dengan tegas.

" _Holly shit_ ," umpatnya.

"Bicaramu, manis," tegur Sasuke.

Naruto melotot keji. Bagi yang lain mungkin terlihat menyeramkan, tapi bagi Sasuke itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia terkekeh pelan, sedang Suigetsu sudah bersorak-sorak tak jelas.

Juugo tersenyum tulus. "Izinkan kami bergabung, oke?"

"Boleh, asal si berengsek ini pergi," jawab Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin manis." Sasuke menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, wajahnya masih berekspresi datar.

Naruto berdiri sembari menggebrak meja, Kiba yang baru datang dari aktivitas memesannya berjingkat kaget. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan dua ramen ditangannya ke arah ke tiga lelaki yang duduk berjejer di hadapan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Naruto.

Kiba panik, sahabatnya sedang membentak orang paling berbahaya di sekolah. Ia segera meletakkan nampan ke atas meja, kemudian menekan bahu Naruto agar kembali duduk. Mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian saat ini, bahkan Kiba mulai bisa mendengar gunjingan siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Malangnya bocah pirang itu."

"Bocah itu pasti akan berakhir babak, belur."

"Si berengsek dari tingkat akhir itu selalu saja membuat masalah."

"Tingkah orang itu sangat memuakkan."

Dan sebagainya, yang Kiba yakin banyak ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke itu dibenci hampir seluruh siswa dari angkatannya. Tingkat akhir.

"Naruto sudahlah," ucap Kiba menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa Kiba, orang ini benar-benar sialan." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan kurang ajar.

Sasuke sih cuek saja, padahal kalau orang lain yang melakukannya sudah dapat dipastikan orang tersebut akan berakhir dengan luka dibanyak tempat. Kiba langsung duduk di samping Naruto, ia menyuapkan ramen pada Naruto. Naruto berhenti marah-marah, lalu menerima suapan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Selalu kalah dengan ramen.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan kejadian demikian mendesis tak suka. Ia menatap Kiba dengan pandangan sinis yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Juugo menepuk pundaknya, memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'tenanglah'. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas pasrah, lalu menyaksikan Naruto yang kini menikmati ramennya penuh khidmat dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Kamu seperti tidak pernah makan saja, pelan-pelan lah!" kata Kiba.

Melihat Naruto yang begitu lahap, mau tidak mau ia menyetujui omongan teman Naruto yang sedikit aneh tersebut. Sama anehnya dengan Naruto. Juugo yang jengah melihat Sasuke, memutuskan untuk pergi ke meja lain diikuti Suigetsu di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah selesaiiii," sorak Naruto.

Kiba mendengus, sahabatnya ini memang memalukan. Bahkan Sasuke yang setahu Kiba tidak pernah berekspresi selain ekspresi marah dan meremehkan pun kini tengah tersenyum geli menyaksikan keberingasan Naruto. Ia mengacak rambut Naruto sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto melongo, kemudian mendesis kesal. "Si berengsek itu."

Setelahnya Naruto mencak-mencak tidak karuan, membuat Kiba memutar matanya malas.

...

Naruto itu sedikit bebal. Makanya orang-orang agak malas bicara apalagi curhat dengannya. Sebab, banyak tidak nyambungnya daripada nyambungnya. Meski tahu begitu, herannya Kiba masih saja terus dan terus curhat ini itu pada Naruto. Selain Kiba, ada juga Sakura. Gadis bersurai nyentrik itu lebih parah lagi. Dia rela membuang-buang waktu dan uangnya hanya untuk curhat dan mendengar tanggapan _nyeleneh_ dari Naruto, padahal dia punya kawan yang lebih bermanfaat.

Kalau ditanya alasannya, Sakura akan dengan yakin menjawab. "Soalnya aku percaya banget sama Naruto, dia kan temanku sejak TK. Sembrono-sembrono gitu dia jago banget jaga rahasia." Begitu katanya.

Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah melangkah saling beriringan menuju tempat parkir kendaraan para murid sekolahnya. Naruto berniat memanfaatkan keadaan. Istilahnya, sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil dengar curhatan sekalian _nebeng_ pulang. Hehe.. otaknya memang selalu penuh strategi. Termasuk strategi menghemat uang _transport_ untuk beli majalah penuh gambar tak senonoh.

"Dia itu parah banget tahu, masa dia nggak peka sama sekali sih. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian memberi kode," oceh Sakura.

Naruto menyahuti, "otaknya dipantat kali makanya _not responding_."

"Itu mah kamu, _Baka!_ Apa jangan-jangan dia cuma manfaatin aku ya?" tanya Sakura mulai _galau_.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya apa sih yang bisa dimanfaatin dari kamu?"

Sakura merengut sebal. "Kamu kok sialan banget sih?"

Naruto tertawa cekikikan, kemudian meraih kepala Sakura dan menghimpitnya di ketiak. Sakura meronta-ronta tak terima, tidak lupa teriakan yang berupa makian berkumandang dengan bebasnya.

" _Shit_ , kamu tahu sampah nggak? Mirip tuh sama ketiak kamu, busuk banget baunya," omel Sakura.

Naruto tertawa dengan keras, sama sekali tidak perduli terhadap sekitarnya. Masa bodo dengan orang lain, mereka kan memang terbiasa seperti ini sejak dulu.

Baru saja ia hendak memasuki kawasan parkir, seseorang berteriak memanggil mereka. "Naruto! Sakura!"

Mereka menoleh, namun sejurus kemudian Sakura langsung menunduk. Bertingkah malu-malu yang membuat Naruto ingin berguling secara binal diatas hamparan aspal. Ketika sosok itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka, Naruto bersiul menggoda.

"Kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengangguk. "I—iya, Sai."

Naruto mulai jengah, tidak biasa melihat tingkah Sakura yang biasanya sebelas dua belas dengannya tiba-tiba begitu. Ia mendengus, kemudian menatap tidak berminat ke arah Sai.

"Kenapa? Mau mengajak Sakura kencan?" tanyanya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi ke taman bermain sekarang?" tawar Sai.

Sakura mendongak, kentara sekali kalau dirinya sangat antusias dengan tawaran tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto malah tampak tak tertarik sama sekali. Memangnya mereka pikir dirinya ini obat nyamuk? _Sorry_ , lebih baik ia tidur di rumah saja daripada buang-buang tenaga.

"Kita? Kalian saja sana, aku mau tidur. Aku ada janji dengan paman Kakashi," tolaknya.

Sekilas, Naruto bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata itu. Tapi apa perdulinya? Bukankah malah bagus kalau ia tidak ikut? Mereka kan jadi bisa lebih leluasa dalam masa pendekatan tersebut.

"Yaah, kenapa begitu?"

"Lalu, kamu bagaimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kedua orang tersebut, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Ah nggak apa-apa. Tenang saja, aku kan bisa bawa motormu pulang bersamaku Sakura. Kamu hanya perlu menikmati, dan saat pulang motor sudah ada di garasi."

Mereka berdua mengangguk pasrah, kemudian melangkah pergi setelah Sakura melempar sebuah kunci padanya. Lagipula, mana tega sih Naruto merusak acara kencan sahabatnya itu. _Yeah_ , meski dua orang itu belum pacaran sih. Rasanya gemas sekali melihat mereka, ia jadi rindu sang mantan.

 _Apa kabar ya Hinata sekarang ini?_ pikirnya.

Naruto melangkah menuju motor _matic_ Sakura yang berwarna sangat feminim. Merah muda. Sebenarnya Naruto malu setengah mati setiap mengendarainya bersama Sakura tiap pulang sekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan hanya menumpang, jadi mana mungkin ia protes. Bisa-bisa Sakura _ngambek_ dan tidak mau ia tumpangi lagi.

Rumah mereka memang bersebelahan, hanya terpisah oleh tembok pendek yang bahkan sangat mudah Naruto lompati.

"Lelahnya," gumam Naruto.

Ia meraih _helm_ oranye miliknya yang tergantung di _spion_ motor Sakura. Sakura memang selalu membawa _helm_ Naruto tiap ke sekolah, karena ia tahu Naruto akan selalu menumpang padanya. Setelahnya motor tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata, meninggalkan gedung yang menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama setahun belakangan ini.

Yang tidak Naruto sadari sedari tadi adalah, ada sesosok anak lelaki yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan di koridor bagian depan sekolah. Sejak ia muncul dengan Sakura hingga ia menghilang dengan motor merah muda tersebut.

"Sial! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mengikatmu untuk diriku sendiri," gumamnya.

...

 _"Sementara kamu tidak tahu, aku di sini diam. Diam dan gila karena tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan normal."—( **Crazy For Love, Chapter 2 selesai** )._

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 _Oke, gue mau berterimakasih banget sama yang sudah **baca, follow, favorite, dan comment**. Dan yeah gue seneng banget karena comment kalian potisitif semua. I love you sooo much guys!_

 _Jadi, karena gue seneng gue bakal bales komen kalian. Hehe.._

• **aka-chan** : Yeah, I'm watty's user.

Winterdeel, that's my account. You can follow me whenever u want.

• **Classical Violin:** Hehe sorry, bahasanya emang kurang ajar. Soalnya guenya juga kurang ajar, gadeng. Sengaja sih biar nggak terlalu menye gitu. Btw, thanks ya.

• **Uzumaki Milam11** : yup! SasuNaru in your area(?

• **Kagurra amaya** : thankyou sooooooo muuuch.

• **Mianisfujo** : thanks! Hehe... entahlah itu tsundere atau bukan. Yang pasti dalam bayangan gue itu Naruto si botty sangar/whut?

• **Hikkikomori Bitchy** : Haha otak gue emang mainstream dan pasaran banget kek cabe-cabean lokal, but gue selalu menghargai apa yang otak gue hasilkan. Btw, thanks yaaa.


End file.
